Underneath the Mistletoe
by Emzylu
Summary: Sam and Jo Slash. Christmas fic!


Just a one-parter written for Christmas here! Hope you like!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mistletoe means a kiss."

"You cannot be serious."

"I am."

"You cannot be serious!"

"I am!"

Phil groaned. No way on earth would he do this. Not only would he never live it down, he would be scarred for life. The memory would haunt his dreams forever! Silently, he cursed Samantha for making him do this. There was just no way on earth that he could kiss Gina Gold; despite the fact that they were both standing underneath the mistletoe. Annoyed with himself for not paying close enough attention to where he was standing, he shot a dirty look at Samantha. What had he ever done to her? Ok, so there was the time he had nearly got her killed by Dennis Weaver and bled all over her but aside from that…

"Phil…C'mon now, we're waiting." Samantha said, hands on her hips, mouth unsuccessfully hiding the smile on her face. Gina wasn't even attempting to hide her grin, evidently enjoying seeing Phil squirm.

"Sam…" Phil pleaded one last time. "You can't make me do this!"

"Why can't I? Give me one good reason." She demanded of him.

"Because, because…" His voice trailed off, as it became evident that he couldn't find a good reason.

"Oh come on darling a kiss isn't going to hurt." Gina suddenly piped up. "You might even enjoy it!" And with that she grabbed hold of his face with two hands, and planted a wet kiss on his inviting lips.

For a second, Phil froze in shock. Then, once he'd got his senses back he wrenched himself away from the Inspector, a horrified expression on his face. He couldn't believe he's let this happen, although above the coats was a stupid place to put mistletoe anyway! The few remaining people in CID immediately burst out laughing. Phil was just thinking to himself that now might be a good time to leave the force, when he heard a voice say,

"Well, well, well, who'd have thought it? Our very own DS Hunter has finally found the woman of his dreams!"

Phil span around to see Jo standing there, smirking at the scene she had just witnessed.

"It's not funny!" He insisted. "I'm out of here!" He stamped out of CID, with a look of disdain upon his face.

Gina tutted. "Not so much as a Merry Christmas? Maybe he's expecting me to go home with him this evening." She winked at Samantha and Jo, before following Phil out of CID.

Sam turned to Jo. "Well I've got to say, that has to be the best entertainment I've had in a long time!"

Jo laughed. "I get the feeling Phil doesn't exactly feel the same way…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "He'll get over it."

A few hours later and CID was empty apart from Samantha and Jo. Everyone else had gone home, deciding that paperwork could wait a couple of days. The two women were the only exceptions.

"God, I'm so tired." Samantha announced, breaking the half hour's silence.

"Hmm me too. When are you going to head off home?" Jo asked.

"Soon. What about you?" Samantha replied.

"Whenever I've finished writing up the notes on this case. Probably in a couple of hours." Jo said, rubbing her eyes.

Samantha frowned. "What about Tess, won't she be expecting you?"

"We're not together anymore." Jo revealed.

Samantha gave Jo an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Jo said, followed by a bitter laugh. Samantha decided not to question her any further, it was obviously a sore subject. Instead, she got up from her chair and walked over to Jo's desk. I don't suppose you fancy going for a drink do you?"

Jo hestitated for a second. Seeing this, Samantha placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, it's Christmas Eve!"

Jo sighed. "Alright then, why not?" She got up from her seat, and began to put her things away. Meanwhile, Samantha walked over to the coat pegs and located her coat. She was just in the process of doing it up when she was joined by Jo.

"So where do you want to go for this drink?" Jo asked.

"Well I was thinking…" Samantha's voice trailed off. She looked above her. Jo stared at her for a few seconds, before following her eye line to see where Samantha was looking. Her mouth fell open as she realised they were both standing underneath the mistletoe. She quickly took a step back.

Noticing this Samantha said, "What are you doing?"

"I…we don't have to…no one else is here to make us…" Jo stuttered.

"Mistletoe means a kiss." Samantha said.

"You cannot be serious." Jo replied. Then, realising that they had both just echoed what had been said earlier, the two women burst out laughing.

Once their laughter had died down, Samantha said quietly, "I am."

There was no need for the words to be repeated again. Suddenly, months of tension had disappeared, and Samantha's mouth had clashed with Jo's. She pinned her up against the wall, running her hands through the taller woman's hair. Jo in turn, wrapped her arms around Samantha and relaxed into the kiss. She felt as if all her Christmases had come at once; she had been waiting for this for so long. Samantha hastily removed her coat that she had put on not even five minutes before, and her top with it. Smiling as Jo gave her a "I want you" look, she undid Jo's immediately and threw her clothes to the floor as well. Samantha placed a trail of kissed along Jo's neck and chest, eyes shut, savouring every moment.

"Sam…" Jo moaned, after several minutes of this.

"Be a good girl and don't make any noise," Samantha whispered. "And I might make this Christmas worth your while. Silencing Jo with a kiss, Samantha placed a hand inside Jo's underwear. Jo began to whimper into Samantha's kiss, gripped by pure ecstasy. Her legs almost buckled underneath her as Samantha began to do things to her that Jo didn't even know were possible. She threw her head back as Samantha began to bite gently on her bottom lip, still working to stimulate Jo. Then, once again connecting her mouth with Jo's, she ran her other hand along the arch of Jo's back. Jo had to put all her energy into standing up; she was sure that her legs would collapse underneath her if Samantha continued to do what she was doing.

Understanding that Jo was at the brink of release, Samantha pressed her body against Jo's even harder. Their kisses became even more passionate, and Samantha eventually brought Jo to climax. Panting, Jo kept her arms wrapped around Samantha, leaning into the nape of her neck for support. When she had eventually gathered enough breath back, she looked at Samantha and said, "That was…amazing."

Samantha smiled. "I'm glad you think so." She placed a kiss on Jo's lips. She glanced up at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was two minutes past midnight. She nodded her head towards the clock so that Jo could see. "Merry Christmas Jo."

Jo returned Samantha's smile with a smile of her own. "Merry Christmas Sam."

>>>>>>>>>>>>


End file.
